


Words Hardly Tell The Story

by Leafykins



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafykins/pseuds/Leafykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two little drabbles about Lewis and Kjell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Hardly Tell The Story

Kjell is passion.

Sugar filled kisses and honey covered embraces.

Silken murmurs, velvet praise and warm laughter.

Eyes full of Otherworld and understanding.

An aura of enigma and love; a man of wholesome tenderness.

With a touch of electric intent and a gaze of unparalleled mysticism.

Kjell is a blessing.

Kjell is an unfaltering light.

\---------------------------

Chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat.

Two souls synchronize in unified breath.

Gaze to gaze.

Oceanic blue to tourmalinic green.

With heartstrings intertwined.

Two destinies collide, fused in eternity.

Fate driven love and inseparable desire.

 


End file.
